Music Meme 2
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. 10 ficlets for Music Meme, all based around Kanda and Allen! Rated M to be safe, R&R!


Music Meme Entry

_Meme Rules:_  
_01. Pick a pairing or fandom you like._  
_02. Turn your music player on shuffle/random._  
_03. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song the plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, your start, when the song ends, you end/stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is._  
_04. Do ten of these, then post them._

Pairing: KandaxAllen

**1. Vanilla Twilight – Owl City**

I lie awake and miss you,  
I'll doze with your arms around me,  
I wish you were here.  
I'll watch the night turn to day,  
Its not the same without you.  
The silence is awful,  
Then I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Because the spaces between my fingers,  
Remind me that your fingers fit perfectly.  
I haven't slept in 4 days,  
Coldness chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in this beautiful twilight,  
I'll sit at my window all night,  
Waist deep in thoughts about you,  
Because when I think of you,  
I don't feel so alone.  
I wish you were here.  
As many beats of my heart,  
I'll think of you, tonight.  
Yu… I'll think of you tonight.  
Will you think of me too?  
When brown eyes get wider,  
I'll see you, and I'll feel alive again.  
I'll forget the world that we know,  
But I swear, I'll never forget this,  
Oh, darling, I wish you were here.  
I'll think of you… Always.

**2. It's Just Me – Escape The Fate**

I'm crawling my way to find you,  
Out so you can see.  
You stop and stare,  
I don't want your pity,  
I'm living my life in this hell.  
Now I'm crawling away,  
Because the stress has killed me  
I feel like I fell from a 10 story building,  
Best try and hide, before you find me again,  
I'm living my life in this hell.  
I'm not one for the crowds to see  
It's just me, it's just,  
Just a little more,  
Come on and satisfy me,  
Just a little more,  
Come on and terrify me.  
Just a little more,  
And I'll be done with it.  
Take my heart and then I'll feel okay.  
Cut it out of my chest,  
Stick it on a pole,  
It wont beat anymore,  
I'm losing control.  
I'm not one for the fans to see,  
It's just you, it's just,  
Just a little more,  
Come and I'll satisfy you.  
Just a little more,  
Come and I'll terrify you.  
Just a little more,  
And you'll be done with it,  
Take your heart and then you'll feel okay.

**3. Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**

Picture perfect memories,  
Wrapping all around me,  
Reaching for the phone,  
'Cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,  
For me, it happens all the time.  
It's a quarter past one,  
I'm all alone, and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I need you now.  
And I don't know how, I can do without,  
I just need Yu now.  
Another sip of tea,  
I can't stop looking at the door,  
Wishing you'd come running in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,  
For me, it happens all the time.  
It's a quarter after one,  
I'm a little lonely, and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control,  
'Cause I need you now.  
And I don't know how, I could do without,  
Allen, I just need you now.  
Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter past one,  
I'm all alone, and I need Yu now.  
And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little lonely,  
And I need Allen now.  
And I don't know how, I could live without,  
I just need you now.  
I just need Yu now,  
I just need Allen now.  
I just need you now.

**4. In The Shadows – The Rasmus**

No sleep,  
No sleep until I'm done with getting your answer.  
Wont stop,  
Wont stop until I find your love to be mine.  
Sometimes,  
I feel I'm falling down, with no connections.  
Somehow,  
I know that I am leaving you haunted.  
I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
In the shadows, all my time,  
I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
For Yu, all my life.  
In the shadows.  
In the shadows.  
They say,  
That Yu must hate me before he can love me.  
But I,  
I would rather he liked me, than hate me.  
Sometimes,  
I feel like I should show him just how much I love him.  
Somehow,  
I know that will only make him love me more.  
I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
In the shadows, all my time,  
I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
For Allen, all my life.  
In the shadows.  
In the shadows.  
Lately, I've been walking around in circles,  
Watching, waiting for him to come get me,  
To feel me, touch me, love me,  
Come take me higher.  
I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
In the shadows, all my time,  
I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
For Yu, all my life.  
In the shadows.  
In the shadows.  
I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
In the shadows, all my time,  
I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
For Allen, all my life.  
In the shadows.  
In the shadows.  
We've been waiting.

**5. Hit That – The Offspring**

He had to get out, and make a change.  
He had a love once, but much too young.  
Now he's out having fun saying,  
I'm on a roll, with the only guy I love,  
I know I wanna hit that, I know I wanna hit that, hit that.  
Oh, the world is getting how I want,  
Consequences are thrown away.  
That's the way, that's the way it goes.  
What was a family, is now just one.  
Sex is a weapon, its like a drug.  
Now, he's out having fun saying,  
I'm on a roll, with the only guy I love,  
I know he wants to hit this, I know he wants to hit this, hit this.  
Everybody's getting with someone,  
Consequences are thrown away.  
That's the way, that's the way it goes.  
I wanna take a chance, this isn't a game.  
If I don't start this, nothings gonna change.  
The more he's trying, the more I'm buying.  
And now we're on a roll, with each other,  
I know we're gonna hit that, I know we're gonna hit that, hit that.

**6. With Or Without You – Breathe Carolina **

See the storm set in his eyes,  
Feel the thorn twist in my heart,  
And I'll wait, for you, Yu.  
Slide of hand, and twist of fate,  
On a bed of nails, he makes me wait.  
And I'll wait, without you, Yu.  
With or without you, with or without you.  
Feel the storm reaching the shore,  
I gave it all, but you want more,  
And I'm waiting, for you, Yu.  
With or without you, with or without, you.  
With or without you, with or without, you.  
And I can't live,  
With or without you, Yu.  
With or without, you.  
And I give myself away,  
And I give myself away,  
And I give, and I give,  
I give myself away to you, Yu.  
My hands are tied,  
Your body moves, you've got me,  
With nothing left to lose,  
And I give myself away,  
And I give myself away, away,  
And I give, and I give,  
I give myself away to you, Yu.  
With or without you.  
With or without you,  
I can't live,  
With or without you, Yu.  
I can't breathe, with or without you, Yu.

**7. Comatose – Skillet**

I hate, feeling like this,  
I'm so tired, of trying to fight this,  
I'm asleep and all I dream of,  
Is waking to Yu.  
Tell me, that you will listen,  
Your love is what I'm missing,  
And the more I hide I realize,  
I'm slowly losing you.  
Comatose,  
I'm never waking up,  
Without an overdose,  
Of Yu.  
I don't wanna live,  
I don't wanna breathe,  
Unless I feel Yu next to me,  
He takes the pain I feel.  
Waking up to Yu never felt so real.  
I don't wanna sleep,  
I don't wanna dream,  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me,  
The way, you make me feel.  
Waking up to Yu never felt so real.  
I hate, living without you.  
Damn wrong, to ever doubt you.  
But three month laying here,  
Tempting me away.  
Oh, how I adore Yu.  
Oh, how I thirst for you,  
Oh, how I need Yu!  
Comatose,  
I'm never waking up,  
Without an overdose,

Of you, Yu!  
I don't wanna live,  
I don't wanna breathe,  
Unless I feel you next to me,  
You take the pain away.  
Waking up to you, Yu,  
Never felt so real.  
I don't wanna sleep,  
I don't wanna dream,  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me,  
The way, Yu makes me feel.  
Breathing deep,  
Waking up,  
My eyes,  
Open up.  
Comatose,  
I'm never waking,  
Without an overdose,  
On Yu!

**8. Never Wanted To Dance – Mindless Self Indulgence **

There is nothing Yu can do,  
That I have not already done to myself.  
No, there is nothing Yu can do,  
That I haven't already done to myself.  
Never wanted to dance with nobody not Yu!  
Never wanted to dance with nobody not Yu,  
But you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer,  
You fucking bitch!  
Be nice, be nice to me!  
Don't let me go, don't let me go,  
I'm to cool for the second dance!  
I'm amazed, I'm afraid.  
This is nothing Yu can do,  
That I have not already done to myself.  
There is nothing Yu can do,  
That I have not already done to myself.  
No, there is nothing Yu can do,  
That I haven't already done to myself.  
Never wanted to dance with nobody not Yu!  
Never wanted to dance with nobody not Yu,  
But you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer,  
You fucking bitch!  
Be nice, be nice to me!  
Don't let me go, don't let me go,  
I'm to cool for the second dance!  
I'm amazed, I'm afraid.  
This is nothing Yu can do,  
That I have not already done to myself.  
Never wanted to dance with nobody by Yu,  
But you wouldn't take no for an answer,  
You fucking bitch!

**9. The Taste Of Ink – The Used**

Is it worth the 'can you hear me?'  
I'm tired of this and I've felt it for a while now.  
In this sea of lonely without you,  
The taste of ink from your letters is getting old,  
It's four o'clock in the fucking morning,  
Each day gets more and more like the last day for us.  
Still, I can see it coming, while I'm standing in the river drowning.  
This could be my chance to break us up,  
This could be my chance to say 'goodbye'.  
Couldn't take this joke much longer,  
Being half starved wasn't what I planned when I started this.  
Now, I'm ready to be free.  
So here I am, alive and well,  
And I'll savor every moment of this.  
Won't you think I'm pretty,  
When I'm standing at your door,  
And I'll take your hand and pick you up,  
And keep you there so you can see me.  
I promise I will take you with me.  
We'll drink and dance the night away,  
We'll drink and fuck the night away!  
So here I am, with you at last,  
And I'll savor every moment of this.  
As long as your with me, here I am…  
Won't you think I'm pretty,  
When I'm standing at your door,  
And I'll take your hand and pick you up,  
And keep you there so you can see me.  
I promise I will take you with me.  
We'll drink and dance the night away,  
We'll drink and fuck the night away!  
So here I am, with you at last,  
And I'll savor every moment of this.  
As long as your with me, here I am…

**10. The Shipped Gold Standard – Fall Out Boy**

Sometimes, I wanna quit this job and become a normal person now.  
But I'm no good at that, and besides, Allen needs me now.  
Take care of him, before he gets old,  
I gotta hear his screams once more.  
I wanna scream "I LOVE YU" from the top of my lungs,  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me.  
You can share you problems with me,  
Before it all becomes the same old thing.  
As soon as we get off this boat,  
We'll get new lives, and get out now!  
The time you gave yourself to me,  
I wonder what I did to deserve you.  
I wanna scream "I LOVE ALLEN" from the top of my lungs,  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me.  
You can share you problems with me,  
Before it all becomes the same old thing.  
As soon as we get off this boat,  
We'll get new lives, and get out now!  
Tell that guy to leave you alone now,  
Like a story, I'll give you all my love.  
I wanna scream "I LOVE YU" from the top of my lungs,  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me.  
I wanna scream "I LOVE ALLEN" from the top of my lungs,  
But I'm afraid someone else will hear me.  
You can share you problems with me,  
Before it all becomes the same old thing.  
As soon as we get off this boat,  
We'll get new lives, and get out now!

**AN: Please leave a review of what you thought of the songs and of how I used them to create ficlets! I'm interested in hearing your opinions! What did you think of the pairing? Review away! May~**


End file.
